1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice scrapers and more particularly pertains to such scrapers which may be are electrically heated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated blade ice scrapers is known in the prior art. More specifically, such scrapers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing ice are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Generally they have been constructed for use on sidewalks, highways, and the like, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,176. Other types of hand scrapers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,719,660; 4,164,801 and U.S. Pat. No. 292,532.
In this respect, the ice scraper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being hand-held and applied to a surface such as an automobile windshield.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved heated ice scrapers which can be hand-held. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.